A cat with a twist
by chefchick
Summary: When a she-kit was found with fox blood on her, she is taken to the clan, trying to be saved. She is different than other cats, but when her secret is reveled that she doesnt even know, will they let her stay? Rated T to be safe! I do not own warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you who read all of my stories, I'm sorry that I am slow at updating my stories. I write more and more stories, but that is because I have many ideas for new stories, but not the stories I have. I will keep writing more chapters for each of my stories. Hope you like this one!**

A light snow drifted to the floor of a slightly snowy meadow. In the middle of the meadow was a small creature covered in blood and a blood trail leading up to the creature, and away from it.

Slowly following the blood trail was a sleek black she-cat with a white chest and a white right ear. She was in a soft crouch and walking up to the unmoving creature. With a soft sniff of the creature, she sighed. The creature was covered in blood, but of a fox.

With a soft growl, a cat walked out of the shadows and walked up to the she-cat. "Dewdrop, what are you doing here? And do I smell fox?" He hissed quickly and whipped around, ready to fight the fox if it was near.

Dewdrop shook her head and sat up. "There is a creature here, looks like a kit, but I can't tell. She is covered in fox blood. I think maybe her mother attacked the fox, but the fox took her, and the kit got covered in the blood, and attacked by it." She was always the first cat to help a creature, a rouge, a clan cat, anyone. She would even help a fox itself if it was not a threat to her.

The tom that was watching Dewdrop sighed. "Fine. If she has a change to live, take her to camp and get Flickerbreeze to heal her." He turned around and started off.

With a soft yelp of shock, Dewdrop ran and cut him off. "Stonecrack, you need to help me get her back to camp. She is small but fragile, so I need two cats to carry her. Please, I know you have a soft spot for kits." She looked him in the eyes softly, begging.

Stonecrack stopped and sighed. "Fine, but only because you won't stop bugging me until I do." He whipped around, not talking about what she said about him having a soft spot for kits. He once had a she-kit with a cat known as Creamtrickle. His kit was the most beautiful cat he had ever seen, which is what he thought about Creamtrickle, but Creamtrickle took their kit away from him after they both were stronger. He loved all kits, but he didn't want to get close to another kit.

A soft but slightly scared sigh came from Dewdrop, but she walked to the blood covered kit one last time. She gently licked the she-kits head, then gingerly grabbed her scruff and looked to Stonecrack, hoping for him to grab her lower body so the she-kit was not being dragged.

Quickly closing his eyes, Stonecrack gently grabbed the kits lower body. He had to push past the fox blood that was letting off the scent that was burning his nose. He usually ran from this scent, not carried it to camp.

As Dewdrop and Stonecrack got to the camp, they went straight to the medicine den. They put down the she-kit quickly and Dewdrop started to lick the blood from the kits body and gasped. "There are only a few cuts, but she is not breathing well!" she gasped and started to lick the kits neck fur backwards.

Taking a deep breath, Stonecrack ran off to the back of the medicine cat den. "Flickerbreeze! We have a kit that needs help!" He called, basically running around in circles, trying to find the only medicine cat of the clan.

Taking a step forward, Flickerbreeze appeared. She had a bundle of herbs in her jaws, but she quickly dropped them, which made them scatter all over her paws. "What? Where?" Before he could answer, she ran out and sat next to the kit. "Fox?" she questioned, the scent hitting her nose.

While she was licking the she-kits neck fur the wrong way to hopefully get the her to breathe easier, she looked at Flickerbreeze. "She. Isn't. Breathing. Well." She said quickly between licks, her eyes pained.

Flickerbreeze nodded quickly, but looked at Dewdrop. "I can't let you stay here… you need to move." She gently pushed her away, but looked at Stonecrack, needing help with Dewdrop.

Stonecrack quickly moved close to Dewdrop and gently pushed her farther back. "I know you want to help, but the best way to help is to let Flickerbreeze help." He gently nudged her to a nest and made her sit in it.

Shaking her head softly, Dewdrop got up and tried to get back to the she-kit. "No! I need to help her!" she tried to push past Stonecrack, tears falling from her whiskers as she saw the she-kit.

With a soft nudge to Dewdrop, Stonecrack made her sit and wrapped around her, trying to calm her down. This way, she could cry into his fur, which is what she did.

Helping the kit quickly, Flickerbreeze gave her herbs and tried to get her to breathe easy again. She yelped softly and started to nudge the she-kit, and then looked at Dewdrop and Stonecrack. "Get the bundle of herbs that I dropped! She isn't breathing anymore!"


	2. Chapter 2

Stonecrack jumped up and darted over to the leaf bundle without a second thought. He grabbed it and quickly dropped it at Flickerbreeze's paws, then darted back, waiting for another order to help the rouge kit.

Dewdrop sat and watched, fear in her eyes.

After about three minutes of pushing herbs down the kits throat, Flickerbreeze sat back, a soft smile on her face. "Shes breathing again."

There was a soft coughing sound from the kit, then a weird noise.

Dewdrop jumped at the noise. "What was that? It sounded like the noise a fox makes!" she yelped, moving towards the closest cat, who just happened to be Stonecrack.

Stonecrack raised his hackles, ready to fight if a fox was attacking.

At all the chaos that was going on in the medicine cat den, the noise came again and again, but more panicked.

Flickerbreeze leaned forward and started to hum. "Hush little one." She sat up. "It is the kit. I found fox blood on her, so most likely she was attacked by a fox in her first moments in life, so she hard the fox, so she is imitating the only noise she heard in her life, well for a while." She explained, then looked at the two cats. "I need to go tell our leader, can you clean the blood off of her and try to calm her?" Before either of them could answer, she walked off, her missing leg showing why she was a medicine cat.

When Flickerbreeze was an apprentice, she was attacked by a badger who bit off her leg, and she managed to live due to all of the medicine cats coming together to save her, for she was attacked at Fourtrees. She felt that since she was at Fourtrees, where Starclan let all cats gather, that is why she lived. She thanks Starclan, and all of those medicine cats who saved her everyday that they saved her.

Dewdrop sighed softly, but it was a sigh of releaf. "I thought we were being attacked." She rolled her eyes at herself and then looked at Stonecrack and laughed as she saw his hackles were raised. "I guess I wasn't the only one." She moved over to the kit softly and started to lick the blood off of her.

Stonecrack quickly licked his hackles down for two reasons, he felt stupid for thinking that a fox was attacking, and so he didn't scare the kit. He knew that he looked pretty scary to begin with, but with his hackles raised he was terrifying. He moved over to the kit and Dewdrop.

Sitting up, Dewdrop sighed. "I got the blood off, but I cant get her to stop crying and making that noise." She whispered, flinching at each noise.

Looking at the kit softly, Stonecrack thought for a second. "I hate that noise just as much as you do." He wrapped around the she-kit and started to hum a sweet song that he was making up on the spot.

Dewdrop smiled as the she-kit yawned, curled up into his fur, and fell asleep. Dewdrop nudged Stonecrack softly, but made sure that as she did so she didn't wake the kit.

Before Stonecrack could do anything, Flickerbreeze and the leader walked into the medicine den, with Flicekerbreeze calling out "Wait! There is something else that you need to know!"

The leader didn't listen though. He got in and sniffed the air, mainly because he was getting a cold, so he was more sniffling than sniffing. The smell of fox hit his nose and he went into a crouch and hissed, claws unsheathed, ready to jump. "Get away from that fox!" he yowled


End file.
